Electrophoresis is a basic method for separating and analyzing DNA, RNA, etc. Conventionally, a slab gel electrophoresis apparatus using slab gel having gel between two glasses as electrophoresis separation columns has been utilized. As large scale separation and analysis represented by Human Genome Project become important, however, high speed and high throughput properties have been needed for the electrophoresis apparatus. An apparatus for making real their properties is the capillary electrophoresis apparatus.
For capillary electrophoresis, the capillary array electrophoresis apparatus is described in a patent document 1, which measures on column fluorescence for detecting fluorescence from sample elements by laser irradiation toward plural capillaries simultaneously. In this device, as indicated in FIG. 1, there are provided a capillary 1, a laser beam 2, glass parallel plates 3, the first lens 4, an image splitter prism and combination filter 5, the second lens 6, a two-dimensional CCD camera 7, etc. A non-patent document 1 explains multiplex PCR (polymerase chain reaction)-mini-sequencing through capillary gel electrophoresis and liquid core waveguide fluorescence detection. A patent document 2 explains capillary electrophoresis apparatus including the capillary filled with gel beforehand and a buffer cistern provided in the lower edge portion of the capillary and detecting fluorescence from the lower edge surface of the capillary. A patent document 3 explains the electrophoresis apparatus in which lower portion of plural gel plates arranged in parallel is positioned inside a lower transparent buffering cistern and the receptor of a fluorescence detector is arranged in a facing way with the bottom face inside the buffering cistern. A patent document 4 explains that a capillary type container is used as a waveguide cell. A patent document 5 explains that a gel injection mechanism is used for injecting gel in the capillary. This gel injection mechanism includes, as indicated in FIG. 2, a block 17, an injection syringe 14 for injecting gel 10 in a capillary 11, a filling syringe 15 for filling gel 10 in an injection syringe 14, and a non-return valve 16.    [Patent document 1] JP-A No. 96623/1997    [Patent document 2] JP-A No. 19846/1998    [Patent document 3] JP-A No. 261988/1996    [Patent document 4] U.S. Pat. No. 5,570,447    [Patent document 5] Official Gazette of Japanese Patent No. 3389547    [Non-patent document 1] Johan Roeraade et al, Electrophoresis 2002 23 1467-1472    [Non-patent document 2] Anazawa, T., Takahashi, S., Kambara, H., Anal. Chem., 1996, 68, 2699-2704